Inevitable atracción
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Es Kido. Kido, Kido, Kido. El nombre de la compañía que está detrás de su equipo, la patrocinadora de la prestigiosa Teikoku. Kido, el gran genio de la estrategia. Parte de los aclamados, vueltos a la vida después de tantos años, súper once. Uno de los enviados del comité de refuerzo, para volver a Japón una potencia a nivel mundial. Fudou no puede negar su deseo por conocerlo.


**Recuerdo bien, que estaba sufriendo porque Kido y Fudou no estaban ni remotamente cerca en la nueva línea temporal de la saga Ares. Y estaba tan furiosa que comencé a escribir esto... pero no lo terminé sino hasta hace un par de días.**

 **Sale, se los dejo. Disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Inevitable atracción.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

A oídos de Kido llega un rumor. Sakuma le cuenta, en una de sus escasas oportunidades para volver a conversar que tienen, que hay un chico nuevo en el equipo, que parece _obsesionado_ con él. Habla, habla y habla. Una y otra vez, sobre _el Kido_ que ya no estaba en la prestigiosa Teikoku. Y por el que había ido ahí en primer lugar.

 _« —Me mataría si me oyera, pero creo que es tu_ fan ». Le susurra en un tono tan lleno de malicia que no había creído sentir nunca antes con tanto rencor en su amigo.

A Kido, de todas maneras, le da igual. Y no lo entiende, porque además de todo tiene otras prioridades. Como conseguir encausar al _demonio del campo_ , Haizaki Ryouhei, del Seishou Gakuen.

Pero entonces lo ve. En el partido contra Raimon.

Y no es tanto importante que lo vea durante el partido. Sino que se lo topa, por accidente, en los baños, varios minutos antes de la hora establecida para el partido.

 _« —Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, al genio de la estrategia... »_

Y es abrumadora. Esa fuerza de potencial malicioso que tiene... Sobre todo porque le recuerda a sí mismo, de la época antes de conocer a Endou. Lo mira, a penas. Y Kido decide continuar con lo suyo y proseguir a secarse las manos recién lavadas.

Es algo descortés, pero él no le debe cortesía a alguien que no conoce.

 _« —Kido Yūto. »_

Kido se espera, toma aire y vuelve a verlo. Suspirando, casi, de manera imperceptible.

 _« —Fudou Akio, ¿verdad? ¿Necesitas algo? »_

 _« —Necesitaría que estuvieras en la escuela que es patrocinada por tu familia, Kido-kun. Pero parece que eso no va a poder ser, siendo la misión tan importante en la que estás... »_

.

.

Kido arqueó una ceja, recuerda. Y se dio unos segundos más antes de responder, evitando que el tono condescendiente que usaba le afectase.

« — _¿Para qué necesitarías algo como eso? »_

Fudou había soltado una leve risilla socarrona, antes de responder:

 _« —¿Para qué? »_

Más o menos. Cuando le toca mirarlo y enterarse de que, en verdad. Kido no tiene ni la menor idea. Y a Fudou se le acaba la paciencia, y también se le va todo el entusiasmo, como succionado por una coladera o el agua de un retrete tras jalar la palanca.

« _—¿Verás el partido? »_

Kido se acuerda de su repentino gesto desinteresado, y cree ver una sombra de desilusión por ahí también, pero eso ya es un poco raro —por no decir incomprensible—, así que lo ignora. Lo ignoró, a la par que tan solo daba una cabezada de asentimiento.

 _« —Bien. »_

 _¿Bien?_

Fudou ya no había dicho más, pero sí le había puesto la mano en el hombro antes de escabullirse de los baños.

 _Vaya_.

Y lo importante de eso es. _Nada_.

Sino hasta una vez terminado el partido. Y que se vuelve a encontrar con el chico, a solas.

El encuentro es a propósito, él habiéndolo esperado para interceptarlo y así volver a hablar.

—Fudou.

El muchacho se vuelve al escuchar su nombre; ha sido derrotado, junto con todo su equipo, pero no está realmente tan mal. Acorde a lo que han logrado después de aquel juego contra el nuevo Raimon.

—Ah. Kido-kun. Qué gracioso que aún estés por aquí —da una sonrisa floja, que Kido escanea y piensa que no le va nada mal, de alguna manera. Se interrumpe a sí mismo con alguna pequeña negación. Y lo que sigue es que no sabe bien qué responder más que.

—Teikoku jugó bien. Me parece que has hecho un buen trabajo en el campo.

Fudou se queda en silencio por unos momentos antes de soltar un par de carcajadas y luego decir: —Sí. No ha estado tan mal. Aunque hubiera sido mejor si hubiésemos ganado.

Kido se encoge de hombros. —Hay cosas más importantes que ganar o perder.

—Por ejemplo: que te hayas esperado para hablar conmigo, ¿no?

A Kido se le congela la simpatía en la sangre al ver la sonrisa traviesa del otro chico, pero se le descongela con la misma prontitud con que una sensación nerviosa lo acalora y le comienza a remover la sangre como si fuese una especie de solución efervescente. Traga saliva y tiene que apartar la mirada a pesar de que sus ojos están perfectamente cubiertos como para necesitar de alguna excusa sobre ellos. —Bueno...

Y se siente, por primera vez en toda su vida, tan poco elocuente cuando su mente se queda en blanco. Así, casi balbucea.

Fudou detiene su expresión burlona unos cuantos segundos después de escucharle su voz colgada y enterarse bien del sonrojo que le ha causado al gran Kido Yūto. _Ya está,_ incluso se felicita a sí mismo.

—Ahora que tengo tu atención, Kido-kun —Fudou se acomoda el asa de su maleta al hombro, y saca de entre sus cosas su teléfono móvil—, me gustaría poder hablar contigo otra vez.

La voz de Kido tiembla cuando repite las últimas dos palabras, un tanto desconcertado. Fudou, en respuesta, le vuelve la pantalla en un nuevo contacto de su agenda con su nombre y Kido no tarda más en atar cabos, que coge el teléfono y apunta los números de su celular.

Cuando Fudou recibe su teléfono de vuelta, lo que hace es marcar el botón de llamada y lo que sigue es el sonido intacto predeterminado con el que timbra el teléfono de Kido. Fudou se acerca a él para asomarse a corroborar que es su número y aprovecha el momento de entumecimiento de Kido para quitarle el celular y guardárselo en un contacto dónde hasta le anota su dirección de correo.

—Manda un mensaje cuando puedas volver a hablar, Kido-kun.

—¿Volver a...?

Pero para cuando él vuelve a encontrar su voz, Fudou ya se ha alejado andando y.

No va a seguirlo.

Kido no va a seguirlo de ninguna manera sólo para darle el gusto.

Pero quizá.

Bueno. Su número y correo ya los tenía.


End file.
